


A Pocket Full Of Sunshine

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Depressed Vic, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry had never done something so sweet, and it made Vic’s night.





	A Pocket Full Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling pretty down and everything, so I thought I might go ahead and write some self-indulgent fluff. I’m actually feeling pretty good about this one, I hope you guys enjoy!

It had been a quiet day in the loft Vic and Henry shared. Rain poured outside, sticking to the window like Vic’s blond hair as he pressed his forehead against the glass. Folded up on the window seat, safe and warm and pensive, he heaved a heavy sigh. Picking absently at the wispy threads coming off of the thick wool sweater, he watched the blustery wind blow the otherwise straight sheets of water almost sideways. A pout was firmly fixed on his lips, and there was a look in his eyes that read nothing short of melancholy. 

The loft portion of the apartment was dark, save for the occasional flash of lightning, while the downstairs was lit up so Henry wouldn’t trip over anything. Every time he had looked up into the darker almost-room all he could see was the storm cloud above his boyfriend’s head. There had to be something he could do.

There was no telling how long Henry had stood there, just watching him, after climbing up to the top of the stairs. Something about seeing Vic lined by soggy streetlamps and the occasional flicker of light made him look ethereal. He was a pale angel surrounded by his kingdom, and he was saddened by something swimming behind those doe eyes, Henry loved so much.

“Vic…?” He finally asked, breaking the silence hesitantly. His only response was a turn of the blond’s head and a slight nod of acknowledgement. “I’m gonna go out for a minute, okay? I’ll be back in like, twenty.”

This time, at least, he earned a noncommittal shrug, which was better than the blank staring. Henry would have paid for one of Vic’s judging glares, but he didn’t seem capable of mustering something like that.

Stepping closer, Henry pressed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, petting a hand through his hair before turning and heading back down the stairs and out the door. He didn’t bother locking it, knowing that this wouldn’t take long and Vic would be fine. He might have been tiny, but he was still a force to be reckoned with.

The brown suede coat he wore was doing little to cover his dirty blond hair, and in seconds it was slicked down over his face and neck. Ducking his head down, he lamented not bringing Vic’s umbrella, huffing at his own eagerness to try and make the dreary evening better. Determined not to let the bite of the wind deter him, Henry found his way to the very shop he hoped would be able to help.

\---

Vic didn’t even jump when he heard the front door open, barely dragging his eyes away from the watery red tail lights of a passing car on the waterlogged street. Forehead cool and pressed back against the window, he focused on the sound of Henry entering, shucking his shoes and wet coat whilst shaking his head to rid his hair of water. A deep breath turned into a sigh, and the blond tucked his legs tighter against his chest.

“I’m home.” But he was sure that Vic knew that. Shedding his wet clothes and leaving them in a sopping pile by the door. That could be cleaned up later. Right now, his precious cargo was much more important. Stepping up behind the silent blond, Henry carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. Concerned for the chill he felt despite the thick wool sweater he wore, one of Vic’s hands slid up to lace their fingers together. “I, uh. I got you something.” Henry’s voice was in his ear, and he turned his head slightly to find a gentle peck on his lips.

Turning completely from the view outside, Vic let his thin legs down and planted his feet on the brown carpet, looking expectantly between Henry’s uncertain smile and the flowers in his hand. A golden yellow and bright as the sun, the bouquet of a dozen sunflowers greeted him like the only light in a dark world. Even in the relative blackness of the room, they almost glittered in the light from the streetlamp outside. A somber smile pulled onto his lips as Henry held them out to him, rose blossoming over his cheeks.

“You’ve never given me flowers, before.” Vic observed with a little smile on his lips, bringing the flowers to his face to sniff. If Henry didn’t know any better, the sallow look of Vic’s pale skin would have been concerning. 

“I--” Frowning a little and showing his hands against his stomach, Henry rolled his eyes and shrugged all in one movement, “I thought you needed cheering up. They’re just flowers.”

But they were so much more than that.

Vic finally stood from his seat, leaning up slightly to kiss Henry’s lips slow and careful, as if the moment would shatter and they’d be left with nothing. When he pulled back, a goofy smile worked onto his lover’s face.

“But if it gets me kisses like _that_ , I’ll go back and buy out the whole store.”

“You don’t need to.” Vic responded shyly, ducking his head a little and feeling his cheeks heat at the other’s lips on his forehead.

“But I would.” And that spoke so much louder to Vic than anything else he’d ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some sweet fluff for these two, and I’m so happy that I wrote this. It really helped me feel a little less like death. I hope to see you guys in another installment!


End file.
